


The Kind It Takes

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Naruto One-Shots! [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: It takes a very unique kind of man, at least that's what was circulating through her mind.





	The Kind It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say, a modern au SasuHina, I hope you enjoy!

It takes a very unique kind of man, at least that's what was circulating through her mind.

Hinata Hyuga, age 24 curled under a black blanket and cute store bought quilt with chibi lions decorating the burgundy fabric. How on earth could her life lead her to such perplexing events? The madness of it all! She should have calculated her dates but-  _she almost never misses a period!_

Hanabi- _the spitfire teenager_ , teased about pregnancy.

Even recollecting on it, made her more queasy than what she was already expecting. The water weight to her stomach didn't help that sensation either. Thankfully though, there was no pregnancy- at all. For all his brash and straightforwardness, Hinata appreciated how the silver-lining of being a gentleman.

He asked about engaging in- _it_ , she said no, and it wasn't much after that beyond late night cuddles with the television going.

The tension was getting the better of her. Toes curled and phone fast asleep, she immediately dialed his number.

_-Riiiing....! Riiinnng....! Riiinggg!-_

This was possibly the most agonizing sound in the world right now...

" _Fresh scent...?_ "

_Kami be praised, he sang in her ear with that bass-filled voice of his~!_

"Extra leak guard." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Are there any of the large packages left?"

" _I got the last one_."

Serenade her more Sasuke... "G-Great!"

" _Along with the Midol, 50 milligrams. And they had your favorite brand of tea on sale by one get one for free._ "

Give this man a medal... "It-It's raining, will you be okay?"

" _I'll be fine... Will it be Chinese or am I making my famous 'Last minute meals'?_ "

"Are you on your way back?"

" _I should be there in 5._ "

A small smile crept on her face. "Chinese please."

" _Done._ "

_-Click-_

Even in all his harsh and upfront nature, she knew there was love there. The love that only can be found with that kind of man.


End file.
